Blade's Edge Mountains
Blade's Edge Mountains is a region full of knife-sharp mountain crags and axe-cut valleys. The green glow in the sky is part of the twisting nether - a floating energy that affects the remains of Outland and binds it together in a suspended phase. The mountains are inhabited by humanoidal Rock Flayers and a substantial population of ogres. This zone is located to the north of Zangarmarsh and to the west of Netherstorm. Likely contains some of the so called "Green Havens". Characteristics |} History When the human armies invaded, Mogor of the Laughing Skull Clan of ogres sided with them in exchange for the dominance of his Clan in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Blade's Edge Mountains: The harsh winds that rip through the canyons of Blade's Edge have, over time, worn the bordering escarpments into menacing, dagger-like spikes that lend the region to its name. This foreboding realm is also the homeland of the brutish ogres, who wage constant, fierce battles against one another to gain the favor of their merciless gronn masters. Geography Map Subregions Dungeons None Raid dungeons *Gruul's Lair Semi-dungeons/Elite areas *Gruul's Lair Arenas *The Circle of Blood Travel hubs Sylvanaar (Alliance) (37, 64) Toshley's Station (Alliance) (60, 68) Thunderlord Stronghold (Horde) Mok'Nathal Village (Horde) Evergrove (Neutral) (61, 39) Regions adjacent to the Blade's Edge Mountains |} Notable characters thumb|324px|Concept art of Blade's Edge. *Rexxar within Thunderlord Stronghold. *Leoroxx, Rexxar's father, at Mok'Nathal Village. See List of Blade's Edge Mountains NPCs. Quests Uncategorized * Bladespire Hold * ** *** * , leads to Quest:Vision Guide in Thunderlord Stronghold Bloodmaul Ravine * ** *** **** Evergrove * * * * ** * ** ** *** * , starts from Note drop ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* * , starts from an Orb drop ** *** * * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** , Note: you must be in a group Mok'Nathal Village * * * * ** *** ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Sylvanaar * * * ** * ** * ** * ** *** **** Thunderlord Stronghold * * ** * ** *** * , followup to Quest:Thunderlord Clan Artifacts ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ ************* ********** *********** , must have completed Quest:It's a Trap! * ** , Note: must be in a group * , to Shadowmoon Valley Toshley's Station * * * ** * ** * ** *** **** * ** *** **** Circle of Blood / Ogri'la * or ** ** ** *** , after 3 quests above **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Resources * Herbs ** Felweed ** Dreaming Glory * Leather ** Unknown * Ore ** Fel Iron Ore ** Eternium Ore ** Khorium Ore ** Adamantite Ore Wild creatures Notes, tips and additional info Acts as a passthrough zone to the Netherstorm. It's recommended that you avoid dying in the region of Raven's Wood and the nearby Wyrmcult cave, as you end up with a very long run back to your corpse. : Category:Zone:Blade's Edge Mountains Category:Crags